Smoking is harmful to health. At present, all countries of the world are vigorously promoting tobacco-free campaigns. Electronic cigarette, also called simulating cigarette, has the same appearance as conventional cigarettes and the similar flavor to conventional cigarettes, even has many more flavors than conventional cigarettes. The electronic cigarette also can create aerosols, flavors and a feeling of smoking, like conventional cigarettes. However, the electronic cigarette has no harmful ingredients such as tar and particulate matter existing in conventional cigarettes, and forms no second hand smoke filling in air. The electronic cigarette can effectively eliminate the harmful substances produced during conventional smoking, and can give a feeling of smell the same as conventional smoking to users. Therefore, the electronic cigarette is mainly used for quitting smoking and substituting conventional cigarettes, and it plays a great role in the promotion of tobacco-free campaigns. Current electronic cigarettes include a battery compartment. The battery compartment is mounted with a button. At present, most buttons available on the market are designed as small buttons, on which there is only one specific point to be pressed. When the button is used, there might be problems that the button needs to be looked for, the button is unsmooth to use and is uncomfortable to use. Moreover, electronic buttons on conventional PCBs all select metal dome structured electronic buttons with a travel of 0.2 millimeters to 0.3 millimeters. Since the travel is too short, the use feel of the button is poor, the button is easy to damage and fail, and the button sound is big. Conventional electronic buttons all are designed to be pressed vertically, so that the button is stressed at one point. Thus, the button is easy to damage and the button has short service life.
Smoking is harmful to health. At present, all countries of the world are vigorously promoting tobacco-free campaigns. Electronic cigarette, also called simulating cigarette, has the same appearance as conventional cigarettes and the similar flavor to conventional cigarettes, even has many more flavors than conventional cigarettes. The electronic cigarette also can create aerosols, flavors and a feeling of smoking, like conventional cigarettes. However, the electronic cigarette has no harmful ingredients such as tar and particulate matter existing in conventional cigarettes, and forms no second hand smoke filling in air. The electronic cigarette can effectively eliminate the harmful substances produced during conventional smoking, and can give a feeling of smell the same as conventional smoking to users. Therefore, the electronic cigarette is mainly used for quitting smoking and substituting conventional cigarettes, and it plays a great role in the promotion of tobacco-free campaigns. Current electronic cigarettes mainly include a battery compartment. Present battery compartments have a big button provided thereon. Generally, a revolving shaft is inserted to fix one end of the big button, so that the other end of the big button rotates around the revolving shaft. The big button can be pressed to realize associated functions. In order to facilitate portability, electronic products all are tending to become smaller in size. As a result, the current design of big button is easy to lead to an increasingly smaller space of the battery compartment during the installation process. If the button function is still realized by employing the traditional structure of inserting a shaft, the big button can only be installed by increasing the size of the battery compartment; thus, the battery compartment is inconvenient to carry.